Adoration
by HappyEndings831
Summary: "Do you even know how to feed a baby?" "Yes, you put food in its mouth." AU. My own little universe. Has nothing to do with Intertwined. E/O. R&R! One-Shot.
1. Baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**So, I got this idea when I was watching that episode about the autistic girl her got raped by the grocery store guy. I don't know which episode it was, and I'm sorry if I ruined the end for you. But, anyway, there is a part when they were in court, and the lawyer asks the girl if she 'knows how to feed a baby.' And, that got me thinking. I changed it to an E/O story though, so no worries! Enjoy! Please R&R! -H.E.831 :)  
**

She woke up to the patter of rain pounding down on the roof, the sound her significant other snoring beside her, and the sound of her cell phone ringing incessantly. As she stood up, she groaned at the loss of his arms holding her close, and his warmth keeping her sated.

"Benson," she rasped into the phone with a muted yawn.

"Uh…we have a situation," Fin spoke tentatively.

"Okay," Olivia nodded, "We'll be at the station soon," and hung up the phone, yawning again as she walked over to the bed, nudging it lightly, "Elliot."

"Mmm," Elliot moaned flipping on his stomach with a pillow covering his head. Then a muffled, "What, Babe?" was heard by Olivia Benson.

"There is a," she made air quotes, "'situation' at the station. Don't make me come over there and get you," she threatened jokingly.

Elliot threw the pillow aside, turning his head towards her, "I think I'll make you come over here," he grinned at her cockily.

She rolled her eyes and playfully jumped on the bed, landing on his back, "Hello," she kissed the back of his neck.

He suddenly flipped over kissing her collar bone, "Why hello there, gorgeous."

She trailed kisses from his heart to the corner of his mouth and then stopped, "Honey, we have to be at work soon."

He took her face in his hands and crashed his lips upon hers, stopping her thought process all together. Coming up for air he laughed, "From what I heard, you didn't say a specific time," he kissed her cheek.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him shaking her head, "You're a sneaky bastard, you know that, right? But, I love you," she landed her lips back on his, straddling him as she did so.

She was almost ready to take her tank top off when Elliot's cell phone buzzed on the bedside table.

"Are you fucking serious?" Elliot muttered at he answered the phone, "Stabler."

Olivia licked and sucked his right earlobe while he talked on the phone with his left ear. He was holding his breath every time he wasn't speaking, trying not to moan.

"Okay, Cap," Elliot breathed into the phone, faking a cough to make up for the mistake, "We'll be down in half an hour. Bye."

Elliot closed the phone and warned Olivia playfully, "You shouldn't have done that," he flipped them over, earning a breathy giggle from Olivia. His lips descended on hers.

* * *

"You said you'd be here in half an hour!" Cragen boomed when Olivia and Elliot finally made it into work, within forty five minutes of Cragen's phone call to Elliot.

"We're sorry," a crease formed between Olivia's eyes, "What's the big emergency?"

"Fin," Cragen turned to where Fin and Munch were seated, at their desks.

"There's a kid," Fin started, gaining full attention of both Olivia and Elliot, "and since you're married we thought you could take care of him until we could find a next of kin."

"His mother was raped and murdered in Central Park," Munch added after a few seconds.

Olivia had already made up mind after Fin had spoken, and Munch only made her decision stronger, "We'll take care of him," said Elliot, a beat before Olivia could.

Her eyes shot up to his, with a solemn nod as she took his hand.

"He's up in the cribs," Cragen nodded towards the stairs as the two started walking, "You can take him home, now, with you."

Neither one heard much of Cragen's comment as they made their way upstairs. When they reached the cribs, they saw Dr. George Huang cradling a baby boy in his arms.

"You're so cute," he cooed. Olivia covered her mouth to stifle the laugh that was about to come from her lips. That's when Huang noticed them and smiled kindly, "Are you here to pick up Josh?"

"Josh," Olivia gave him a small smile, taking the baby from Huang as he stood up from the cot he had been sitting on.

Elliot came up behind Olivia and wrapped his arms around her, speaking to Huang, "Thanks for babysitting him while we were…otherwise disposed."

The good doctor snorted, "It really wasn't a problem," he eyed the boy ruefully, "My wife and I have a twelve year old. He grew up so fast."

Elliot nodded, understanding him completely. He wasn't even able to see his children anymore, since they moved to Michigan with their mother and step father, "Well, go home to your son and wife, and have a good night."

"You too," he winked and left the cribs.

"El," Olivia looked up at him, misty eyed, while still rocking baby Josh in her arms.

"What, baby?" he kissed her cheek.

"About your kids-" he interrupted her with his lips in a soft kiss, "They're happy, so I'm happy."

She sighed, taking his answer, for the time being, "We have to go get diapers, and things for little Joshy here."

"Then," he kissed the top of her head and tickled Josh, causing him to laugh cutely, "Let us go, my love."

She snorted, and turned with Elliot, walking towards the door and leaving the precinct.

* * *

"Do you even know how to feed a baby, Liv?" Elliot asked watching as his wife, of three years, tried to feed baby Josh.

The two of them had gone shopping with Josh to get him diapers, food, clothes, and a makeshift crib and changing table.

"Yes," Elliot raised an eyebrow at her, so she continued, "you put food in it's mouth."

"'It'?" he fought to hold back his smile.

She smacked him in the stomach, "Shut up, Stabler."

"Okay, Stabler," Elliot came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, "I'll show you how to feed him, and then we'll all go to bed," he kissed the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

* * *

"I don't think I will ever be able to do that," Olivia sighed, plopping on the bed.

Elliot took her left foot in his hand, taking off her shoe and sock. He did the same thing with the her right foot. Then he pulled her trousers off, replacing them with sweatpants.

"I think you can, you just need practice," Elliot smiled down at her. She sat up and stared at him disbelieving.

"When did you become such an optimist?" she asked as she lifted her arms. Elliot took her shirt and bra off, stopping to enjoy the view before handing her his NYPD t-shirt that was three sizes too big for her.

"When I met you," he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

When he stood up, she went to work, unbuttoning his pants first. When they dropped to the floor, she untied his shoes. He stepped out of them and the pants, and threw his socks in the hamper, standing in just his dress shirt and boxers.

"Come here," she whispered to him. He sat on the bed, cross legged, in front of her as she undid his tie, and slowly undid each button of his shirt, "Children don't like me."

She pushed the shirt off of his shoulders, and as it landed on the floor inaudibly, he whispered, "Yes they do. And," he took her hand in his and kissed her palm, "I like you."

Olivia snorted, holding Elliot's face with the hand he'd just kissed, "I don't like you, El. I love you."

Slowly, their lips came together in a passionate kiss. Elliot pushed Olivia lightly to lay flat on the bed, never breaking their kiss.

"El," Olivia whispered, staring into the blue orbs of her husband, "I love you so much."

A stray tear found its way down her face mixing in with the one that fell from Elliot's eye, "You don't know how much I love you, Liv," he caressed her face with his right hand before descending on her for the second time that day.

* * *

3 Weeks Later

She woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her window, the sound her significant other snoring beside her, and the sound of her cell phone ringing incessantly. As she stood up, she groaned at the loss of his arms holding her close, and the feeling of his body melded to hers.

"Benson," she croaked into the phone.

"Olivia," Munch said on the other end, "We found a next of kin for little Josh!"

"You did?" Olivia yawned loudly, "That's great. What time should we bring him down to the precinct?"

"Around 3 o'clock," Munch answered, "His Aunt will be here to pick him up."

"Alright," Olivia got a strange feeling in her stomach, "Gotta go!"

She made a mad dash for the bathroom, making it just in time to vomit in to the toilet.

Elliot, hearing her from the bedroom, ran into the bathroom to hold her hair. It took almost half an hour for her stomach to go back to normal, and then she was up and brushing her teeth.

"Liv," Elliot felt his wife's forehead, "you don't have a fever. Are you okay?"

Olivia wouldn't look Elliot directly in the eyes, "I'm quite fine, thank you. Can you get Josh ready?" she spat into the sink, "His aunt will be at the station around 3 o'clock."

Elliot crossed his arms. Raising an eyebrow at her shaking his head, "Not until you tell me why you have been acting strangely."

"This is the first time I've been sick, El," Olivia tossed her tooth brush into the medicine cabinet with her tooth paste, turning to him with a frown on her face.

"You've been acting slightly detached lately," his face softened and he stepped towards placing his hands on her shoulders, "You know you can tell me anything, _at all_, right?"

"Yes," Olivia nodded, finally looking him in the eyes, "I will tell you when the time is right."

Elliot sighed, "Alright. Let's go feed and change Josh, and then we'll go down to the precinct."

* * *

After Josh had been fed and dressed, Olivia and Elliot made their way down to the precinct. When they stepped off of the elevator, they were met by Cragen and a short woman with salt and pepper, shoulder length hair. She had a kind smile and sad eyes.

"You must be Josh's aunt," Olivia smiled warmly at the woman, shaking her hand. Gesturing to Elliot she introduced them, "This is my partner, Elliot Stabler, and I am Olivia Stabler. It's nice to finally meet you."

The woman smiled up at them, taking Josh in her arms, "Thank you both for taking such great care of my sister's baby boy while I was making my way from California to New York. It means the world to me."

"You're welcome," Elliot smiled down at the woman and Josh. Tickling Josh he whispered, "Good bye little buddy. It was fun hanging out with you for a few weeks."

"Until we meet again," Olivia took Josh's tiny hand and kissed each finger on it.

The two of them finished up their good bye's and watched as the woman and Josh left the precinct.

"You never learned how to feed a baby," Elliot thought aloud as they started walking towards their desks.

"Well, I have 8 months and 3 weeks to learn how," Olivia smiled, turning to face a stunned looking Elliot, "Surprise."

Elliot smiled hugely at her, picking her up and twirling her around in his arms, "We're going to have a little us running around soon!"

"Yes," Olivia laughed as he put her down, mocking seriousness, "I'm so sorry."

Elliot looked down at her, "I love you so much," he took her face in his hands.

"I love you too," she smiled up at him, both coming together in a fiery kiss.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. If you didn't...well, this is my imagination, not yours, so you can come up with your own ideas if you hate this that much. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome! I'm hoping to update _Intertwined _soon, if my Writer's Block goes away. Thanks for the support! -H.E.831  
**


	2. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**So, people kept commenting me that they wished _Adoration_ wasn't just a one-shot. So, I decided to write an Epilogue. Here you go. Enjoy. Don't forget to R&R! -H.E.831 :)**

**P.S. I do know that, in the show, Huang is gay, but for this fic, I decided that he was married to a woman. It just fit better with the story. Just clarifying.**

* * *

8 Months Later

"This is shit, El," Olivia muttered as she bit into a carrot dipped in fluff, "I know I have cravings, but this is just weird."

"You're telling me," Elliot smirked at her, "but a couple of weeks from now, when you've got that baby girl or boy out of you," he rested his left hand on her baby bump, "you're not going to care how strange your cravings were."

"Is this little one going to be a Benson or a Stabler," she looked into his blue orbs, "I think I should change my last name."

"But, then there will be two Stablers," Elliot was secretly relishing at the thought of changing her last name to his, "Isn't that what we were trying to avoid when we got married?"

She cupped his face with her hands, "When this baby has your eyes, it won't feel right to call him or her 'Benson'. And, Olivia Stabler sounds better anyway."

Elliot had an eye crinkling grin on his face, "We'll get it changed tomorrow."

* * *

3 Weeks Later

"Come on, baby, push!" Elliot squeezed Olivia's hands.

"I am pushing, you idiot," Olivia spat at him, "AHHH!"

Olivia Stabler had been in labor for the past 2 hours, after finding that she was not having one child, but two.

"I see the baby's head!" the doctor called up, from between Olivia's legs as an entire baby came out of her, "your first child is a girl. Here's comes your second child…push, honey, push."

As the second child, a boy, came out, Olivia was filled with such excitement and exhaustion that she didn't know what to do. Her head was spinning and then she saw black.

* * *

Elliot was worried out of his mind as the doctors resuscitated his wife. She had had an anxiety attack right after his second set of twins were born. Now, he sat in the waiting room with his friends, Fin, Munch, Melinda, Casey, Alex, Cragen, and Huang for the doctor to tell him his wife was awake and okay.

"Mr. Stabler," a man in light blue scrubs walked into the room looking down at a clipboard.

Elliot stood up quickly. "Is my wife alright?"

The doctor looked up at him, confused, "Of course, why wouldn't she? Many first time mothers faint," he reassured Elliot, "You can see her now. Your twins are with her."

Elliot smiled at him and then ran to Olivia's hospital room. When he reached the room his heart thumped loudly in his chest as he saw his wife cradling a baby boy in one arm and a baby girl in the other.

Olivia looked up at him with tears in her eyes when she heard him enter the room, "El, he has your eyes and my hair," she looked at the baby girl, "and she has my eyes but your face."

Elliot looked at his newborns, tears streaming down his face, unable to speak. His daughter looked exactly like her mother, just with his hair color and a strong facial resemblance to himself. His son, on the other hand, looked so much like Olivia. He had Elliot's eyes and Olivia's hair.

"They're beautiful, baby," Elliot kissed all three of them on their foreheads.

Olivia looked up at him with a soft smile gracing her features, "I love you, Elliot Stabler."

"I love you too, Olivia Stabler," their lips collided in a sweet kiss.

They heard a whistle from the audience they hadn't heard come in, "Oh shut up, Fin," Munch elbowed his partner in the ribs.

"What did you name them," Melinda asked, excitedly, earning a few "yea's" from the rest of the group.

"Well, our daughter's name is Elena and our son's name is Lucas."

"Good," Huang laughed, "at least you didn't name your son Oscar."

Cragen smiled, "No one wants your kid to be grouchy."

Alex muttered, "Like his father."

"Or his mother," Casey added.

Elliot and Olivia laughed, turning to their friends. These were the people that would help raise their twins, and these were the people who would be their new kind of family.

They looked at each of the smiling faces of their friends, then down to the sleeping faces of their two children, and then up to each other, with complete and utter adoration in each of their eyes.

* * *

**Now, that is officially the end! Reviews would be _AMAZING_! Thanks for the support. -H.E.831 :)**


End file.
